A New Player
by Silverw0lf-sama
Summary: An unintended extra to the hectic mess that was Sgrub. How will this change the fates of the trolls. Well just reset and watch it yourselves. OC Troll with quadrants. Rated M for later chapters.
**A/N Chances are, since it involves an O/C, some people may not read it, but for those of you who are right now: thanks! This story was something I had been thinking of doing around 2 years ago and have flushed out a majority of my plans recently. That being said, I hope you enjoy the read and if there's anything you guys may be confused about, leave a review or pm me :).**

 _Entry 1: I have recieved this from my Denizen in my planet: the Land of Doors and Riddles. He told me that this journal coincides with my abilities, and will be of use for me. I hope he's right, cause as it stands, we don't have much hope. I plan on using my god-tier powers to restart this until I can get everything right. What this means is gonna shift as I become closer and closer to my goal, but for now it's the only thing I can think of. I really hope the others can forgive me. And to the me that will read this, my wording is vague for the sole purpose of keeping everything in line with how things have gone so far. I can tell you this though, as to start the change as soon as possible to prevent this tragedy. Your first priority will always be to achieve god tier. Find your bed, die on it, and then continue on with the group's mission. The others are gonna need you, and if my suspicions are correct, you're gonna be there for them in the long run. In the event that things start to go bad, then use your power to start over again, but don't let anyone else know that you've achieved this. You need to keep this as a last resort. You are gonna be in for a longer ride than the rest of them. One last thing, do NOT try the slime pies, it will not bring anything good out of it._

A young troll had just turned 3 sweeps. He sat in his hive, looking over at a book he's had since he was a grub. The entire journal was empty, each page blank until the first one somehow had the words transcribed into them. It was almost like magic, but magic didn't exist so that obviously wasn't it. The troll shrugged his shoulders, putting the book back into his sylladex, the item disappearing until it was needed once more. If what was said was true, then he truly was in for a long adventure.

But enough about that, this troll needed to be known to the world! As such, his name must be mentioned at least once within this chapter. What is that name you are asking? And what was that about a chapter? No matter, the name of this troll was decided when he was born, because choosing it now would be ridiculous.

Meet Mikleo Zirsee, having blood of brass color meant he wasn't at the bottom of the barrel, yet it didn't make his life any easier either. His horns had his own unique take, the left one curved and splitting to a down arrow and the right forming an up arrow. His appearance would change over the next few sweeps, but soon enough he'll be fine. His lusus was off somewhere, most likely getting more food for the two, which meant he would be free to explore once more. He enjoyed exploring, just as he enjoyed the movies he would find strewn about the hive. His lusus often watched them with him, and the trolls playing in the movies were superb actors. The singing and dancing were really memerable too, and in fact he almost memorized his latest find: "In Which the Main Protagonist is Granted the Chance to Change the Rules of the Town He is Made to Move to After the Death of His Lusus by Dancing, Falls for the Redrom Love Interest, and Redeems His Name in the Town." He had to give it to the directors, they knew their stuff.

His hive was decorated in a very simple manner, organized in such a way that the small troll showed a great intelligence at such a young age. New stuff on the left and older stuff on the right. Such ingenious decorating only found by the likes of Troll Whoopie Goldberg. Nevertheless, he has a feeling that as he grows, his system will change, so his room is of no importance at this moment. His days would soon be filled with a lot more adventure if this book meant what it said, which would mean that he was sure that this would be worth it in the end.

 _ **Time Skip: 3 Sweeps Later**_

It was official, this was not worth the frustration.

Mikleo had grown in the last three sweeps, his height fitting for that of his blood color as well as his room changing unsurprisingly. It consisted of his hobbies, none of which is important at this time as he frustratingly tried his best for today was the day him and his friends were starting the game. Last night your journal came once more, not being active for a few days. What did it tell you? Simply how you were to join the game as well as who you should ask to assist you. After a rough night of convincing and bartering, you somehow managed to join the blue team. Eridan would help you come in while you would act as the server for Nepeta. Apparently that would be the easiest and smoothest transition for you according to your journal. Unfortunately, Eridan is probably the most unreliable troll for you. Thankfully, you figured out, after years of evading him in flarping, how to dupe him into assisting you quickly. The frustration came when you had to sit through an excrutiatingly long conversation about how his relationships were going. You decided to activate some programs and ignore his rambles while going off to prepare to enter the game. Equipping your personal weapon, Lucid Culler Scythe, you made your way to your Lusus. As usual he slept within your Hive, you frowned sadly knowing that he would suffer a worse death if you didnt do it soon. You've had this talk with him a long while back, and it still bothers you to have to do it. You at least know assuringly that he's dreaming happily. You give him one last pet before taking the scythe and making a clean swipe, removing his head before he even knew what had happened. You captchalogue his head before moving on to your next objective. You immediately open up the Cruxtruder, you didn't need that chair anymore anyways. You take out the head of your dead Lusus, only able to actually take it out thanks to your customized Fetch Modus. You throw the head into the Kernelsprite, greet your new sprite, and collect the Cruxite, heading over to the Totem Lathe. After placing the prepunched card in, You head over to the Alchemiter. Your artifact appeared to be a Howlbeast tail, immediately making you frown as you were reminded of what you had to do. You hug the tail, feeling a small warmth from it, well that and the meteors around you. You smile softly, seeing your surroundings disappear as you are transported to the medium. You open up your husktop, healping Nepeta out immediately as you know you don't have that much time before you are attacked. Though you're not sure what would cause the attack, you're a hundred percent certain it is because of you choosing Eridan as a server host.

 _Entry 27: It seems that whenever I take this route, that beast always shows up within 5 minutes. It's unbelievably strong, which leads me to believe this is the game's way of denying me access. There's an easy way to beat it as a past me explained, but as he had said, Nepeta was unable to make it into the game in time as a result. If you want to make sure everyone get's through, then get her set up as fast as possible and then prepare yourself with your LCS. After the battle though, you'll be awarded for your valient effort with an easy runthrough until maybe the second ring. Good luck._

You remember the passage entirely, keeping an ear out for anything out of the surrounding silence. You set up all the items in her small cave, frowning slightly at the sight of her shipping wall, noticing (with a personal disappointment) a lack of a certain olive girl and brass boy being in any of the ships. You decide to ignore it for now as you hear the roar of a beast of some kind and prepare yourself, opening up trollian.

 **-wanderingCrisis [WC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] at 10:41-**  
 **WC: Okay so everything's in place but I'll be unable to help you for a bit.**  
 **WC: Just know that I'm probably gonna be preoccupied with a 20 foot monster in two seconds.**  
 **AC: :33 *ac looks up at her furrocious furriend and nods befur repurrlying understood!***  
 **-wanderingCrisis [WC] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] at 10:43-**

You look up and sigh, seeing a huge creature bathed in a black ink-like skin. It's more noticable features it's two heads and crab claws, along with the spider-like legs behind it. You equip your LCS, your eyes focusing in on the creature in front of you.

"Guess it's safe to assume you're the welcome party." You smirk, the creature roaring before engaging on you. You dodge effortlessly, overdramatically yawning. "Come on, Tavros is more dangerous than you." You see it charge towards you, making sure to keep your distance, you took swipes at it while dodging it's own attacks. After nearly half an hour, the beast was vanquished, dropping tons of different materials and grists. You breathe heavily, wiping off your forehead as you look off into the distance that is your new planet. "Welcome to Land of Secrets and Riddles..." you mumble to yourself as you head back to your husktop. This begins the long journey you will personally be on.


End file.
